


Attitude Adjustment

by Dr_Martha_Jones



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Spanking, kink with heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Martha_Jones/pseuds/Dr_Martha_Jones
Summary: Patrick is a brat. David is sick of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please give any/all feedback!

“Oh my god! What is with you? You have been in a mood all day! No, check that, all week!” David’s hands were waving and his expression was wild.

“Nothing. Let’s just finish up and get going,” Patrick snapped.

“Oh yeah, I’ll make sure to hurry so I can spend even more time with this,” he waved his hand around in Patrick’s face, “at a bar with Stevie and her new, thing. Sounds fun.”

Patrick rolled his eyes and went back to the books. He didn’t have an answer for David. Lots of things were wrong but nothing he couldn’t handle. The wedding planning was stressful and keeping David on budget was a job unto itself. A few vendors had been late with their deliveries but the customers were understanding. His car was making that clicking sound again and in addition to not having the money to pour into it, he was really sick of talking to Bob. And yeah, his new neighbor played loud music at all hours of the night making sleep a challenge. These are all things David would know if he hadn’t been spending so much time with his parents. The movie being scrapped and Alexis leaving town had been hard on them and David was stepping us as best he could. Patrick kept telling himself all these things were temporary. He could push through. No problem. He was just in a bad mood. He was hoping David would find a way to get them out of this night out. He really just wanted to stay home. 

They worked quickly and quietly. As soon as they settled in the car and Patrick started it up, the clicking began. 

“What’s that?” David asked.

“My car is making a noise it shouldn’t” Patrick said through gritted teeth.

“You should take it to Bob.”

“Really? I hadn’t thought of that! Thank you! That is idea is just as good as it was a few day ago when I told you about the noise and you suggested it. I can’t wait to have the conversation again next week!”

David didn’t say anything but raised his eyebrows and turned to look out the window. They drove home in silence. 

Patrick knew he was being unreasonable. He just needed a quiet night. When they got upstairs he softened his voice and tried to make his case.

“You know, I don’t see why you can’t go alone. You said yourself I will be no fun,” he pleaded.

“Because we told Stevie we’d both be there and I’m not leaving you alone like this.” 

“Like what?”

“All wound tight and fuming over everything. It’s not healthy.”

Patrick laughed. “How many fancy therapists told you that?”

“Alright, enough. I have just about had it with you.”

“Then by all means, go!” Patrick said has he swooped his arm towards the door in a grand gesture. 

David took a step closer and considered the man in front of him. He seemed to be calculating something and coming to a conclusion. 

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “Because it’s nothing. Just go out with Stevie and come back here after. I’ll be in a better mood. I promise.”

“No. I want you to talk to me. You have been a nightmare the past few days. I think you made Twyla cry yesterday. It isn’t like you. I’m not going anywhere until you tell me why.”

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. “Are you planning on telling Stevie you couldn’t meet her because you decided to interrogate me all night? I can’t imagine what her dirty mind will do with that.”

“I won’t need to tell her anything. We are going to fix this and make it to the bar.”

“And how do you think you are going to make that happen?”

David smiled. “I have my ways.”

Patrick wanted out of this conversation. He threw up his hands, chuckled, and said, “Fine, show me what you got.”

The next few seconds were a blur. Patrick felt one of David’s hands on his arm turning him and the other grab the back of his jeans. Then they were both moving and he found himself facing the floor laid over David’s lap. He tried to get up but David held him still. 

“Are you ready to talk?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. C’mon, David.”

David was quiet for a few moments. Then he said it again. “Are you ready to talk?”

Patrick knew this was his out. He could say yes and David would let him up. Even if he wasn’t ready to talk, he could use their safe word at any time. But curiosity was getting the better of him.

“I’m not going to count or call you ‘sir’ or beg or anything. Just get it over with.”

“Over my knee and still giving me sass. Brave.” David almost sounded impressed. 

Patrick opened his mouth to respond but was quieted by the first smack. It wasn’t particularly hard, but it still shocked him. David started a slow, steady rhythm. Then the smacks got harder and faster. Patrick began to squirm. David stopped briefly to adjust Patrick where he wanted him and started again. Slow, light smacks then picking up. Then he paused again. 

“Ready to talk?” 

Patrick didn’t respond. He merely shifted himself back into position on David’s lap. Almost a dare. 

David smirked to himself as put his left hand firmly on Patrick's hip to keep him steady and raised his right hand high. He brought it down hard and and it landed squarely on Patrick’s right cheek. He did the same on the left. Then a barrage of smacks came down on Patrick’s ass. There was no pattern or rhythm to it. Nothing to give Patrick any notice of where or when the next one would land. A smack on his left thigh, the next on his right cheek, then right cheek again. The only plan seemed to be to make sure every inch was covered. 

Patrick shut his eyes tight and did his best not to react. He wasn’t ready to give in. If anyone could out-stubborn David Rose, it was him. But David wasn’t letting up. If anything, it was getting worse. Every smack sent a new shock through him and his ass was on fire. He wasn’t sure how he was going to sit tonight but he knew David would insist on it. Soon Patrick couldn’t resist and started kicking his legs and yelping at every blow. He knew he sounded pathetic, but he really didn’t care. 

David suddenly stopped and Patrick was thankful for the break. Or he was until David spoke. 

“Move your hand.” 

Patrick didn’t even realize his hand had drifted up. He quickly dropped it and wrapped it around the leg of the chair.

“Put it in my way again and I will pull your pants down and start over. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” The words surprised Patrick but he didn’t regret them. He felt David’s large hand slide in between his thighs and pull him back up from where he had tried to slink away. The motion pulled his attention away from the spanking and to another problem. He was hard and leaking. He wasn’t sure what to do. He knew David could feel it and was pretty sure he recognized that bulge pressing into his own hip. He figured it was best to try and ignore it and hold on as long as he could. 

The next round of smacks were pure agony. Patrick whined every time one landed. He felt himself getting closer and closer. He knew he shouldn’t, but he started grinding his hips into David’s leg. The spanking stopped immediately. 

“Stop. And don’t ask. The answer is no,” David commanded.

“But if I could just -”

“Are you ready to talk?” 

Patrick sighed and David began again. Patrick could feel his eyes filling with tears. He wasn’t sure if it was the pain, the embarrassment, or his aching cock, but he was reaching his limit. 

“David, please. I’ll be good. Whatever you want.”

“I want you to talk to me.”

“Please, just let me -”

David got three more smacks in before Patrick lost control. He bucked his hips and moaned David’s name as he rode it out. David was quiet until Patrick’s breathing returned to normal. 

“What did I tell you?”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“You will be.”

“What does that mean?” Patrick shot back.

“Still with the sass.” David shook his head and went back to work. 

A smack to his right thigh. A smack to his left cheek. A smack to his right cheek. 

“Alright! Alright!” Patrick finally relented. 

David swung Patrick's legs around and settled him on his knees. He stood up, undid his pants and pulled his erection out. “Open,” was all David said and Patrick quickly obeyed. It only took a few moments before Patrick was swallowing all David gave him. 

David tucked himself back into his pants and looked down at his thoroughly wrecked fiance. He moved the chair from behind him and stepped back while clearing his throat. 

“Up on your knees. Back straight. Keep your head down. Hands crossed at the wrist behind your back.” Patrick obeyed. “Now, talk.”

And Patrick did. He detailed everything that had bothered him the past week. Even things he didn’t realize had bugged him came spilling out of his mouth. The car, the vendors, Ray’s incessant calls about a small business meeting. The complaints and stresses and worries just flooded out. When he was done he took a deep breath and waited. 

After a few moments, David spoke. “Okay. Here is what is going to happen,” David began. “You are going to stay just like that for a little while and make sure this lesson sinks in. Then we are going to get ready and go meet Stevie and this, whatever. You will sit where and when I tell you without complaint. You will not drink more than one beer. If at any point I see that your bratty mood has returned, I will take you into the bathroom and spank you again. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“We don’t have time to deal with this mess you have made of yourself, and me. That punishment will come when we get back tonight. And you will not try to get out of it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Tomorrow morning we will sit down and deal with all these issues. We can find money to fix your car. I will deal with the vendors. And my mother is doing better, she and my dad can fend for themselves for a while. Now, no moving, no talking. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” 

And with that he walked away. Patrick heard him cleaning up and changing. He moved from moved from room to room for a bit. Then he fixed himself a snack and sat down on the couch. Patrick recognized the clicks of David’s phone as he texted. It was probably Stevie. They were probably finalizing plans. David fixed Patrick’s attitude with time to spare. Just like he said he would. 

Patrick wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He hadn’t dared to look up at the clock. But he was grateful when David told him, “I’ve put some clothes for you in the bathroom. Go clean up.” 

“Yes, sir,” he said as he jumped up. His ass was still stinging and his knees ached but he was calmer than he had been in he wasn’t sure how long. He cleaned himself up and dressed as quickly as he could. The only thing on his mind was pleasing David. 

Patrick came out of the bathroom to find David standing by the table holding Patrick’s plug. It was a gift from David and the only one Patrick ever used. At first glance it looked like a basic black plug, but on the end was stamped a white rose like the one that graced all their merchandise. Patrick Brewer belonged to David Rose. The looked at each other but neither one of them said anything. Patrick knew David was giving him another out. David had worn plenty of plugs and panties and such while they went out but Patrick never had. He hadn’t been comfortable with that stuff outside of their home and the back of the store. He knew he could say no if he wanted. Instead he walked over and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and bent over the table. David walked behind him and yanked them down to his ankles. Patrick could feel David’s hands slide up his legs and slip between his thighs. He spread Patrick's legs as far apart as he could and then slid his hands up further and spread Patrick’s red cheeks apart. Patrick was completely exposed. He thought maybe he should feel embarrassed or vulnerable but instead he relaxed into David’s hands. Patrick’s body belonged to David, he was welcome to look anytime he wanted. Patrick heard the cap of the lube snap open and soon felt David work the plug in. He twisted it a little and Patrick was sure he was making sure the rose was straight. When he was satisfied he rubbed Patrick’s sore butt and kissed the small of his back. Patrick stood up and dressed while David washed his hands. 

They paused at the front door and gazed at each other. Patrick reached up for a kiss which David was happy to give. 

“Thank you, David.”

David smirked at his beautiful Patrick. “You liked that didn’t you?”

Patrick smiled and looked down. Of course David could tell. 

“You liked being spanked and kneeling at my feet.” 

Patrick leaned his head against David’s chest and could feel his neck and ears turning pink.

David lowered his voice. “Look at me.” 

Patrick obeyed.

“You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

David leaned down and kissed him gently. “Oh my sweet Patrick. We are going to have so much fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Patrick follow David's rules? Let's find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments on the first chapter! I hope the second lives up to your expectations!
> 
> And much love and thanks to point_of_no_return, my first ever beta! You helped me so much!

The walk down to the car was quiet. Patrick didn’t know what to say or if he was allowed to say anything at all. They walked to the passenger side and Patrick unlocked the car and opened the door for David as he always did. Instead of getting in, David stepped over to the back seat and opened the door. After a few seconds he emerged with the mat from the floor. 

“What is that for?” Patrick was confused.

“For you,” was all David said as closed the back door and slid into his seat. 

Patrick gave David a wary look as he closed the door and walked to the driver’s side. He opened the door and froze. David had put the mat in the driver’s seat upside down. Instead of a soft cushion, Patrick was confronted with dozens of little rubber spikes. He dared a glance at David but got no response. He was texting away on his phone waiting for Patrick to make a decision. 

Patrick slowly crawled into the car and tried to sit as gingerly as he could. He fidgeted a little trying to get comfortable. Quickly realizing that was impossible, he started the car and they were on their way.

David fiddled with the radio for a few minutes but couldn’t find anything he liked, so he switched it off and turned his attention to Patrick. 

“How you doing over there?” David asked as he lightly rubbed Patrick’s neck. 

“Um, okay I guess,” Patrick chuckled. “Can I ask how you know about, uh, my current situation here?” 

“I briefly dated a boy band member who enjoyed pain. He enjoyed it more with the thrill of the paparazzi around, so we played a lot in public. I learned some tricks along the way.”

Patrick raised his eyebrows. “Lucky me.”

“Do you want to stop the car so I can sort your mouth out by the side of the road?”

Patrick didn’t say anything but glanced over at David with a look of surprise and slight panic. 

“Watch the sass,” David ordered. 

“Yes, sir.”

Patrick had never heard the tone David was using to correct him. It was similar to his “explaining basic human etiquette to Moira and Alexis” tone but harsher and without even a hint of patience. It was intoxicating. 

They pulled up to the dive bar Stevie loved and parked. David turned and looked at Patrick.

“Do you need me to repeat the rules?” he asked. 

“No, sir” Patrick replied. 

“Good boy.”

They walked into the crowded room and spotted Stevie on the other side. She was sitting with a good looking blonde. As they approached, Stevie looked like she was preparing for battle. 

“Hey! Patrick, David, this is Chad.”

“Yes, Chad. Of course,” David replied as they shook hands. Patrick went to sit on the other side of the table. He did his best to perch on the edge, not wanting to put his full weight on the hard surface. David sat down and continued to talk to Chad as he slid his hand under the table and tapped Patrick’s leg. Patrick sighed and sat back trying not to react when the plug shifted inside him. 

They ordered some drinks and settled in. At first it seemed to be going well. David setting Chad up with pointless questions and feigning interest in the answers. Stevie kept trying to steer the conversation away from Chad’s terrible corporate job, but David wouldn’t allow it. Ever since Stevie let it slip that Chad had ditched her half way through a date to go play video games with his friends, David hated him. Stevie explained that her interest in Chad was very...specific, but David didn’t care. He may not have any say in who Stevie dated, but he could insist on meeting this dude-bro and mock him directly to his face. 

Patrick nursed his beer while taking in the scene in silence, not wanting David to mistake banter for sass. Stevie shot him several questioning looks and he brushed them off as best he could from across the table. 

“So Chad, you mentioned a ping pong league, tell us about that,” David rested his chin in his hand and furrowed his brow. Stevie rolled her eyes and Patrick fought back a chuckle. Chad didn’t notice either of them as he launched into a story about last years championships. 

Eventually, the conversation drifted away from Chad and on to other topics as they ordered another round. They hopped from movies to sports to local gossip, nothing gaining much traction as someone in the group always seemed to be eager to move on to something more interesting. 

“Here, man. We got the pitcher for all of us,” Chad said, filling Patrick’s glass just as he was almost finished. Patrick smiled and nodded, but pushed the glass away. 

Soon David and Stevie were locked in an argument over some actress on a long canceled TV show. The signal in the bar was terrible so they stormed outside to let google settle things. Patrick was left alone with Chad and a full glass of beer. After a few minutes, Patrick got bold and took a sip. A few more minutes of Chad, a swig. By the time Stevie came back annoyed and David victorious, Patrick’s glass was more than half empty. Stevie sat in a huff and tried to claim google had betrayed her, but David’s attention was elsewhere. He looked at the glass on the table and then slowly turned to look at Patrick. 

“I don’t know how he cheated, but he cheated!” Stevie was fuming. 

“Look, just admit I know everything and you know nothing. Your life will be much simpler that way,” David’s voice was cheery but his fingers were pinching a warning into the inside Patrick’s thigh. “You know, this has been so fun but we have a delivery first thing. We should probably head out. Let’s settle the tab.”

“Oh, no worries, my dude. I got it!” Chad said. “I think we are going to stay a bit longer.” 

“Aw, thanks my dude! You two have fun!” David said in his best bro speak. 

They stood up and exchanged goodbyes. David and Patrick were almost to the door when Stevie came running behind them convinced she had one more site to check. David wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “get your ass in the car.” Patrick smiled at Stevie and walked to the car as quickly as the plug would let him go. He jumped in the car and immediately cried out in shock. He had forgotten about the mat covering his seat. He closed his eyes while taking a few deep breaths to center himself before turning the car on and heading to pick David up by the door. They were still arguing and pointing frantically at Stevie’s phone, so Patrick waited with a pit in his stomach. Eventually, David settled into the car and they both waved goodbye to a furious Stevie. 

As soon as they were out of her sight, David turned to Patrick with daggers in his eyes. “You are unbelievable.” 

“You left me there and I just -” 

“Enough. Not another word.” 

Patrick gulped down the apology he had been practicing and shut his mouth. They rode home in silence, the only sound in the car was the mysterious clicking Bob couldn’t fix. 

When they arrived back at the apartment, David instructed Patrick to bring the mat upstairs with them. A shiver when up Patrick’s spine at the thought of David’s future plans for it. Patrick’s hands shook slightly as he unlocked the door to let them in. He took his time locking the door behind them and placing the keys and mat on the table before summoning the courage to look up. 

David was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and his face stern. He didn’t say anything, but pointed to the floor in front of him. Patrick walked over, but before he could say anything, David snatched his arm out of the way and landed three hard swats on his ass. 

“Kneel,” it was practically a growl. Patrick sank to his knees with his hands behind his back and his head lowered. David slowly walked around him, taking in the sight. 

“We need to work on your posture,” David said. Patrick tried to straighten his back in response, but wasn’t sure it made a difference. David stopped back in front of Patrick and tapped his foot on the inside of Patrick’s thigh. Patrick opened his legs a little more. “Better.” David said nothing else but walked away leaving Patrick to wonder what was coming next. 

Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew he was supposed to be thinking about how he broke one of David’s rules. This was supposed to be a punishment. But his mind was clear and all he wanted to do was listen to David move around the apartment, preparing. He heard a shortened version of David’s nightly skincare regimen. Then David was by the bed, moving things and fluffing pillows. Next Patrick heard the distinct creak of their toy chest opening. David seemed to mull over his options for a while. Eventually something was chosen and the chest was returned to the closet. He heard David approaching and did his best to stay still.

“Go into the bathroom and undress. Wash the filth of that place off your face and hands.” 

“Yes, sir.”

When Patrick emerged from the bathroom, the apartment was dark except for the lamps on either side of the bed. As he walked closer, he saw that David had removed the blankets and top sheet and piled pillows in the middle. Also on the bed were Patrick’s favorite pair of handcuffs, a bottle of lube, and a cock ring. 

David, still in his jeans and a t-shirt, motioned to the foot of the bed. “On your knees here, facing the bed, hands behind your back.” Patrick obeyed. He felt David fasten a cuff around his right wrist then wind the long chain around the footboard before fastening his left wrist in. David made sure the cuffs weren’t too tight and that Patrick still had a good range of motion before he moved to stand next to him. He slid the cock ring on Patrick and stood back to examine his work. “Lovely,” he whispered.

David took his time undressing. He placed every garment in its proper place before he climbed onto the middle of the bed to rest on the pillows. 

“Now, we are going to have a lesson in self control. When you are being punished, you do not come until you are given permission. Seems you need some practice. You will not touch, you will not come, you will not look away. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

David poured some lube in his hand and began to stroke himself. He leaned further back on the pillows and spread his legs to give Patrick a good view. He stroked a little faster and moaned Patrick’s name. Patrick could feel himself getting hard. Since he wasn’t allowed to look away, he tried to think of anything except the exquisite man in front of him. David was ready for that. 

“What would you like to do with this?” David asked, holding his now fully erect cock. “Would you like to touch it? Suck it?” 

Patrick pulled at his restraints and whined. 

“Answer me.” 

“Yes, sir. Please.” Patrick’s dick was throbbing.

“Would you like me to fuck you with it? Make you scream my name?”

“Yes. Please, David.” Patrick knew he was starting to sound desperate. 

David smirked and got up to crawl over to Patrick. “If you had behaved yourself when you were over my knee, we could be doing that right now. Did you behave yourself?”

“No, sir” Patrick tried to sound apologetic although he doubted it did much good. 

David leaned in close to Patrick’s face but didn’t touch him. He ghosted his hands over Patrick’s chest all the way down to his aching cock. Patrick could feel the heat from David’s body. He wanted to lean in. Every cell in his body was screaming for David’s touch and he knew he couldn’t have it. Not yet. 

“I’ll be good next time. I promise,” Patrick pleaded. 

David chuckled as he moved back to the pillows. “So you plan on needing another spanking? Good to know,” he teased as he went back to stroking himself. 

Patrick watched helplessly as David continued. He knew the moaning and thrashing were played up for his torment, but it was still a beautiful show. David finished with a shout and laid back to catch his breath. After a moment Patrick shifted and pulled at the cuffs again hoping to get David’s attention. 

David looked up and smirked. “You did very well. I think we can call that a lesson learned. That just leaves one more punishment. For some reason you decided the beer I allowed you wasn’t enough. Tell me, did you think you’d get away with that?” 

Patrick didn’t answer but looked down as he felt his whole body blush. “Were you looking for more trouble?” David teased as he reached down for a towel. He cleaned himself up and pushed the pillows on to the floor. “Naughty boy,” he whispered in Patrick’s ear as he walked behind the bed. 

David uncuffed Patrick’s right wrist and pulled the chain through the footboard. “Lay down on your stomach, hands above your head, legs spread apart.” Patrick obeyed, laying down slowly on his painfully hard dick. David wove the chain through the headboard and refastened Patrick’s wrist making sure he had a little slack and could move his head. Then David climbed on the bed and settled in between Patrick’s legs. He put his hands on the inside of each of Patrick’s thighs and pushed them out, giving him more access. 

“My favorite rose,” David mused as he tapped the end of the plug. He twisted and pulled as Patrick whined. David took his time pulling it out, teasing Patrick as much as possible. He tossed it aside and took a long look at his fiancé. He got up on his knees to hover over Patrick’s back and cover it with kisses. He made his way down to Patrick’s sore ass. The redness had gone down considerably, but there were some yellow and purple spots forming. “Looks like you might end up with a bruise right here,” he said as he leaned down and kissed a particularly ugly spot. 

David sat back on his heels and poured some lube on his fingers. The plug had loosened Patrick up so there was no resistance when David slid the first finger in, but Patrick still let out a loud moan. David fucked his finger in and out a few times before adding another. He pushed them in as far as he could and watched Patrick arch his back and pull at the cuffs. After a few moments he pulled back to add a third. He pushed all three in deep. Patrick gasped. He loved the feel of David’s long fingers in him, but the night had already been so intense, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

“You know, it occured to me,” David began. Patrick groaned loudly and buried his face in the mattress. Of course David would try to have a conversation at this moment. “You told me something when I first put you over my knee, do you remember?” David asked. 

“No, sir.” Patrick wasn’t sure he could remember his last name at the moment. 

“You told me you weren’t going to beg, call me sir, or count. I didn’t even have to try with the first two. The “sirs” have been pouring out of your mouth. Lots of lovely begging as well. I was thinking I wouldn’t get to hear you count and then you went and broke a rule. I think having you count sounds like a perfect way to address your disobedience, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Patrick answered. 

“Good. I think five sounds nice.” 

“Five what?” Patrick barely got the question out before David pulled all three fingers out and thrust them back in while curling the middle one just so. 

“One,” Patrick whimpered.

David pulled out and thrust his fingers in again. Patrick yelped. 

“Two.” 

“Good boy.” 

Patrick was writhing and sweating. He was so close but knew he had to hold on. 

Another thrust. This time David let his fingers linger, the middle one pushing harder than before. 

“Three,” Patrick was almost in tears. 

“Was that beer worth it?” 

“No, sir. I’m sorry.”

Anther thrust.

“Four,” Patrick squeaked out. 

“So you’ll remember this the next time you think of disobeying me?” David demanded.

“Yes, sir. I promise.”

David thrust in one last time and leaned down to Patrick’s ear. “That’s five. Go ahead.” 

As soon as David gave him permission, Patrick came and he came hard. He had never felt anything so intense. His whole body shook as he gasped for air and white spots clouded his vision. 

David released the cuffs from the headboard before he got up from the bed to go to the bathroom. He returned a few moments later with an armful of supplies. The first task was turning Patrick over to remove the ring and clean him up. Next he laid towels down on the bed knowing Patrick wouldn’t want to get up in order to change the sheets. He walked to the other side of the bed and pulled Patrick up so he could sit behind and prop him up. David unlocked the cuffs from each of Patrick’s wrists and rubbed his arms to get the blood flowing. He slathered a healthy dose of the lavender and lemon balm from the store onto each wrist. Patrick was quiet through all of this, letting David tend to him with his eyes closed and a sweet smile on his face. After he managed to coax Patrick into drinking some water, David laid him back down and brought the top sheet, blankets, and pillows back to the bed. He covered Patrick and crawled into bed behind him. Most nights Patrick held David, but tonight was David’s turn. 

Patrick started to mumble happily as he drifted off to sleep. 

David leaned in and kissed the back of Patrick’s neck. “I know. We’ll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow. I’m sure you will have lots of notes for me.”

“I love you, David.”

“I love you, Patrick.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick wants some discipline. David is happy to provide it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected, but I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> There would be nothing for you all to read here without whetherwoman's patience and encouragement. I owe you big time!

David had just finished signing for a delivery when he felt Patick walk up behind him. Patrick pressed his body as close as he could to David and slid his hands inside the fuzzy black sweater David insisted on wearing in the middle of summer. Patrick kissed David’s neck as his hands roamed. As they had several times already that day, Patrick’s hands ended up tangled in David’s sweater. 

“Patrick, I am enjoying these extra snuggles and kisses, but this sweater costs more than your entire wardrobe combined, so I’m going to need you to stop pulling at it,” David said.

“Okay,” Patrick mumbled into David’s neck in between kisses. “I’ll be good.” Just then the phone rang and Patrick peeled himself off David to go answer it.

Soon enough, Patrick found his way back to David and his hands were roaming again. They were sliding up and down David’s chest and grabbing handfuls of sweater.

“Patrick. What did I say?” David’s voice was low and forceful. Patrick squirmed but didn’t respond. “Patrick.” David pulled away and crossed his arms so Patrick couldn’t hide. “Answer me,” David demanded, his tone suggesting he was losing patience. 

Patrick did not say anything but shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down, trying to conceal a deep blush. David grabbed Patrick’s arm and marched him behind the curtain to the office. David pointed to a spot on the ground by the wall. Patrick walked over and sunk to his knees with his hands behind his back and his head lowered.

David spent the next half hour tending to the store by himself. Patrick stayed on his knees in the office, trying to quiet his mind. The first few times he knelt for David had been embarrassing. He wasn’t sure what the point of it was or what either of them would get out of it. But over the last few weeks he had grown to like it, even crave it. Kneeling at David’s feet helped him get in the right mindset for their games. And he was starting to realize that sometimes, like now, he just needed some time to sort himself out. David was always willing to oblige. 

“Are you ready to behave?” David asked stuck his head behind the curtain.

“Yes, sir,” Patrick answered. 

“Then get up and help me refold the wool throws. Gwen pulled them all out and didn’t even have the decency to buy one,” David said in a huff. 

Patrick rose to his feet and met David at the doorway. David placed a sweet kiss on Patrick’s forehead. “Feeling better?” David asked. Patrick sighed. “Yes, sir. Thank you.” 

A little while later while David was ringing up one of their best customers when Patrick sidled up to say hello. He ran his hand up and down David’s back and then grabbed a handful of sweater and pulled gently. David didn’t react as he bid the customer farewell but as soon as the door closed, his tone changed.

“What was that?” David demanded as he turned to Patrick.

“I, I just...” Patrick stammered. 

“You what?” David asked. He sucked his lips over his teeth and raised his eyebrows to a new high.

Patrick looked around for an answer that wasn’t coming. “I’m sorry,” he tried. 

“Go lock the door,” David said, unmoved by the halfhearted apology. 

Patrick looked panicked. “No!” The word escaped his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. 

David stepped forward, closing what little distance was between them. “What did you just say to me?” David asked, his voice almost dangerous. 

Patrick began to fidget and look anywhere but at David’s face. “I just wanted, not now, here, I….” Patrick’s plea trailed off. 

David pointed to the door. Patrick practically ran to lock it and turn the sign. He looked back to see David standing at the doorway to the office, holding the curtain open. Patrick knew there was no point in arguing anymore, so he hung his head and obeyed. David let the curtain close, leaving Patrick alone. He paced the small room anxiously, trying to guess what tool David would choose from their inventory. And even when he did choose, Patrick wondered how long he would make him wait. David seemed to enjoy making Patrick wait for punishments. After what felt like forever, David emerged with a long wooden rolling pin and closed the curtain behind him. “Strip,” David commanded. Patrick did as he was told, folding his clothes in a neat pile on the desk chair. He stood before David completely naked and eyeing this new implement. David used the end of the rolling pin to point to a spot on the floor a few feet in front of the desk. Patrick moved quickly. “Hands flat on the desk, feet wide apart, bend over. I want your back flat.” A shiver went up Patrick’s spine as he complied. David used the rolling pin to correct Patrick’s position, tapping where he wanted adjustments made. When he was satisfied, he stood back and cleared his throat. 

“Who decides you need to be punished?” David asked.

“I do, sir. By my behavior.” Patrick replied. 

“Who decides how you are punished?”

“You do, sir.”

“Who decides where you are punished?”

“You do, sir.”

“Who decides when you are punished?”

“You do, sir.”

“So you do know the rules,” David teased. “I thought maybe you had forgotten.” He took the rolling pin and placed it in the middle of Patrick’s back. “This stays right here until I am satisfied that you have learned your lesson. Keep still and you might still get the punishment I know you want. If I hear this hit the floor, you will get nothing.” David waited a moment in case Patrick wanted out, but when he heard nothing, he left Patrick alone.

Patrick closed his eyes and took a slow, steady breath. He wasn’t sure how long he could stay like this but he was confident David would know. They had discussed their respective roles in this new game in the weeks that followed their first scene. Each took time laying out what their limitations and preferences were. Patrick was slightly surprised to find he had very few rules. His trust in David was almost absolute. David, on the other hand, had many hard rules. There were things he would not do or say to Patrick under any circumstances. David was demanding and particular, but he was always careful.

Patrick listened to the activity in the store from his precarious position in the back. He heard some yoga instructors looking for candles. The sweet old ladies from the Elmdale quilters club came into the store on their weekly trip through town. They did their best to hide their disappointment that Patrick was “indisposed,” as David put it. He felt his arms and legs begin to shake. There was a small pool of sweat on the floor beneath him. No matter what, he was determined not to move. Every new punishment felt like a challenge to Patrick. Pushing his body in ways he never had before was exciting. And most importantly, when he succeeded, David showered him with praise. 

Eventually, David came through the curtain and closed it behind him. Patrick felt the rolling pin lifted off his back and then David’s arm underneath his chest. “Stand up slowly,” David directed. Patrick started to move and only then realized how numb his legs and arms were. He leaned heavily on David as he shook the feeling back into his limbs. David rubbed Patrick's arms and back. When Patrick could stand on his own, David handed him a glass of water. 

“If you are not comfortable with something, use your safeword. But don’t ever tell me ‘no’ like that again. Understand?” David demanded. 

“Yes, sir,” Patrick said between gulps of water.

David waited until Patrick had finished and set the empty glass on the desk. He placed his hand under Patrick’s chin and pushed up, forcing Patrick to look at him. “I asked you before if you were ready to behave and you lied to me. There are plenty of things around the apartment that would hurt worse than my hand. Lie to me again and you won’t sit for days. Do you understand?”

Patrick’s eyes flickered with a mix of terror and excitement. “Yes, sir,” he whispered. 

“Good. Put yourself back together,” David said as he turned to leave. 

After an afternoon filled with anticipation and a silent car ride, they arrived home. Once they were inside the apartment, Patrick pulled a chair out from the table and stood quietly next to it with his hands behind his back and his head down. David busied himself for a few moments before walking over to unfasten Patrick’s belt and jeans. He hooked his fingers inside and pushed them down to Patrick’s knees. 

David sat on the chair and Patrick crawled onto his lap. David started slow with light swats in a steady rhythm. As he picked up speed and intensity, Patrick began to feel a familiar sting. Soon the pain was too much and Patrick started to squirm. His legs were trapped in his jeans and he didn’t dare put his hand in the way. He was completely helpless over David’s lap, bare ass on fire and no end in sight. Patrick was struggling to stay still but David didn’t stop, he only picked up the pace. Every loud smack was met with a whine. The more Patrick kicked his legs, the further down David’s lap he slipped. 

“Where are you going?” David stopped to ask, more amused than annoyed.

“I’m sorry, sir. It hurts,” was all Patrick could think of to say.

David chuckled as he grabbed Patrick’s thigh and hoisted him back up. “You practically begged me for this spanking, are you trying to slink away from it?”

“No, sir.”

“So I can get back to work then? Because we are not even close to the red I’m looking for,” David teased. 

Patrick swallowed a sassy comeback and held onto the chair legs, preparing for the worst. David’s hand came down again and again, sending waves of pain through Patrick’s entire body. He tried his best not to move but the sting was too much and he started to wiggle away again. 

David shook his head and sighed as he pulled Patrick back up on his lap. The last round was slow and deliberate, David making sure to hit were it would hurt the most. Patrick yelped and arched his back each time David’s hand made contact.

Once he was satisfied with his efforts, David spread Patrick’s thighs apart and slid his hand down between them. He slowly stroked Patrick’s hard cock. Patrick whimpered. There was no way David was going to let him come anytime soon. 

“We need to talk about your behaviour when you are over my knee. I shouldn’t have to keep putting you back in position,” David said as he continued to stroke. 

“Yes, sir,” Patrick managed through gritted teeth. He knew David was testing him. He was not going to break. 

David swung Patrick’s legs around and settled him into a pile at David’s feet. Patrick was desperate to rub his sore ass or his aching cock but he knew he’d never get permission for either. Instead he buried his face in David’s thigh and waited. David reached down and ran his fingers through Patrick's hair. “My naughty boy. What should I do with you?” he pretended to ponder. 

“Clothes off, over on the bed. I want to look at you,” David ordered.

Patrick unbuttoned a few buttons then pulled his shirt over his head. He tried to sit gingerly on the floor to take off the rest but realized there it was no use. He gave up trying to avoid the pain and settled for undressing as quickly as he could. For a split second Patrick considered getting to his feet, but thought better of it. He knew what David wanted. He got on his hands and knees and slowly crawled to the bed. He pulled the blankets back and climbed up on all fours in the middle of the bed. 

David walked slowly around the bed, taking in every angle. “Very nice. You did well today.” The praise caused Patrick to blush and he could feel it creep down his neck. “You look beautiful like this. And all mine,” David mused. “Head down, hands in front of you,” David commanded. Patrick heard the familiar clink of the handcuffs as well as a few other things being removed from the toy chest in the closet. David was at the headboard next, securing Patrick’s hands in the cuffs. David undressed quickly and climbed on the bed behind Patrick. “Lay all the way down,” David ordered. He rubbed and kissed each of Patrick’s burning cheeks. He got up on his hands and knees and dragged his tongue all the way up Patrick’s spine and nestled his face in Patrick’s neck. 

“Tell me what you want,” David whispered in Patrick’s ear. 

“I want to please you, sir,” Patrick answered.

“Oh, is that all you want?” David asked as he sat up to straddle Parick’s back. 

Patrick sighed. “No, sir.”

“What else?”

“Please, sir. I’d like to come.” Patrick pleaded. 

“Hmm, I don’t think so. Not yet,” David teased. Patrick’s vision went black as David fastened a blindfold over his eyes. “We’ve spent all day on your fun. Now it’s time for my fun. That sounds fair, right?” David asked. 

“Yes, sir,” Patrick groaned.

“Wonderful. Let’s begin.”


End file.
